When a idiotic Bull Hurts an Italian Wolf
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: Where a poor spaniard is left to try and fix his mistakes. He really shouldn't have said that... Maybe his daemon will have more luck appeasing Romano's daemon. Spain could only hope so, because if Romano's wolf reject Dion, the bull, it could mean that Romano really did hate him.


A soft growl vibrated the tense air as padded footsteps approached the figure in the chair. The gray pelted wolf greeted her human and took her place by his side.

"Oh it's you, Fiammetta."

The creature looked up to gaze at her owner with large sorrowful eyes in acknowledgement, it then spoke with a voice barely above a whisper, _"__You are sad." _

Lovino blinked his eyes in surprise as his features twisted to a slight frown. He should have known she'd be aware, afterall, she was his daemon. Everything he felt, whether it was pain, sorrow, or joy; she too felt.

Gazing back at his daemon, Lovino remained silent.

Growling in frustration, Fiammetta leapt up and jumped onto Lovino's lap. She proceeded to lick Lovino's face reassuringly, trying to get him to confess," _Tell me, Lovino." _

He laughed at his wolf's antics, his sorrow momentarily forgotten, as he sputtered for her to cease with a grin upon his face. " Fiammetta! Smettere (stop)! Stop, stop! I'll tell you, you silly overgrown dog."

She complied with a bark and stepped down from the chair, sitting in front of him with her tongue lolling out in a silly expression.

Lovino took a breath to settle his laughter as he smiled back at his silly little daemon. With a sigh, he started his story.

" Today, fratello and I was suppose to go to the vineyards, but the idiot forgot about our outing and left to go to Venice,"

Fiammetta let out a snort as she too remembered her sister's human's short attention span,"... and then when I went to see Antonio because I was bored, dammit. He..he," Lovino's storytelling was broken by his cracking voice. As she grew distressed at Lovino's weak voice, she gently licked her human's hand. Her nudge bade for him to continue.

" He.. The bastard and I got into a fight." She hummed in acknowledgement.

Lovino could feel tears pricking at his eyes, but continued," I was worried about him damnit! All I told him was that he should get his crap together and stop being so damn poor, but the bastard took it as an insult."

* * *

_"Damn it Antonio, when are you going to learn your lesson and fix your damn economy?"_

_A glare was thrown at Lovino's vicinity as Antonio suddenly snarled in response," I'll fix my economy when you fix your attitude, Lo-vi-no."_

_Lovino's face grew red in sudden anger as he snapped back," It's your damn fault you know! If you had been a better parent figure, maybe I'd be a better person!"_

_Turning his face away, Antonio's expression darkened sinisterly," Maybe if I had the better Italy, I would have been a better parent figure."_

* * *

Fiammetta listened quietly as Lovino finished his story with a sob. She whined as she tried to get his attention, to get him to stop crying. As she paced anxiously around him, the front doorbell started to ring frantically," Lovino! Por favor, open up! It's me, Antonio!"

Fiammetta growled at the sudden voice as Lovino stiffened in his chair and gripped the armrest with tight, pale hands. After a few tense minutes, the banging and shouting at the door stopped and both human and daemon could breath a sigh of relief.

But the silence was short lived as the front door was blown off it's hinges by a charging bull. Coughing, Lovino waved a hand to clear the dust in the air. His other hand was gripped tightly on Fiammetta's coat as he glared at the Spaniard and his daemon who stood in the doorway.

Fiammetta snarled, baring her white teeth for all to see.

_The bull,Dión , stepped forward first, it's black head hung low in a sign of remorsefulness and apology, but Fiammetta would have none of that. She leapt out of Lovino's grip and growled with all her might. Her fur standing on it's ends as she took up a protective position in front of her human. The bull froze in it's tracks as it gave a low bellow, trying to plead with the wolf. _

Edging his way past the two daemons, Antonio carefully approached Lovino. If Lovino's glare could kill, Antonio would have been dead three times over by now.

His hands in front of him in a gesture of peace, Antonio spoke softly, his words fluid and gentle,"... Lovino? Mi amor? Are you okay? I'm sorry for what I said.. Can you forgive me?" Digging his nails into his palms, Lovino fixed his eyes on Antonio as he responded through clenched teeth," No. I refuse. Now get out and take that daemon with you."

The spaniard continued to step closer despite the answer," Por favor, Lovino. I'a wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't mean what I said. Please Lovino, I'm really sorry."

A string, which had been tightening with every word Antonio spoke, suddenly snapped within Lovino. With eyes glowing, Lovino distanced himself away," If you're really sorry, then you wouldn't have said it. Why are you apologizing to me, huh? Why are you bothering yourself with the lesser italian! Go fuck my fratello! Isn't that what you want, too?" Antonio was forced to step back at the sudden accusation, he felt a part of him shaking violently as he realized how deep his words had really cut Lovino.

_The bull, as well, was having a difficult time trying to calm Fiammetta. It had bellowed sadly, trying to get her to understand his apology, but the italian wolf only growled as it snapped it's teeth at the bull's hooves, trying to drive it away. The bull danced nervously as it tried to avoid stepping on the wolf but at the same time trying to avoid the sharp teeth. As it realized it was being driven toward the open door, the bull refused to give up. Once it realized Fiammetta had moved out from underneath him, the stubborn animal simply collapsed onto the floor, refusing to budge even as the wolf nipped at it's black fur. _

Antonio, frustrated at himself for failing to communicate properly, finally stepped close enough to embrace his furious italian. Lovino squirmed and yelled violently in his grasp, but Antonio refused to let go. The spaniard knew the minute he let Lovino go, he'd also be letting go of the chance to mend their relationship. Instead, he gently murmured apology after apology into Lovino's shoulder as he grasped tightly onto the words, "I didn't mean it. I want you. You are so special to me," like a last hope.

Lovino cried out and continued to struggle," No! Antonio, I mean it! Let go!" He was aware his vision was becoming blurry, obscured by his tears, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was spun around in Antonio's arms and came face to face with the idiot holding him.

_Finally, taking more than it's share of physical abuse, the bull grunted quietly with it's large brown eyes glistening. Fiammetta stopped. She didn't know why but instead of a harsh bite, she strode over and gently licked the bull's ears. She continued to growl at him, but she relaxed her shoulders. Letting the poor beast to stand again, she allowed him nuzzle her side with a shove of his lumbering head. She supposed that she forgave the idiotic brute... just for now. _

Their lips met, and Lovino, despite his protest and despite his anger, reciprocated the kiss. Damnit, he still loved the idiot. As they parted for breath, Lovino struggled to make out the words," I... haven't forgiven you..." Smiling, Antonio quickly nuzzled the crook of Lovino's neck," I know." Lovino sighed as he watched Antonio with a faint smile appearing on his lips.

Who were they kidding?... They both knew he had forgiven Antonio.

* * *

**I realllly wanted to just write this out... I hope it wasn't too chessy or lame. (^^)**

**Please Review or Favorite or stuff**

**I'm not sure which pairing I should do next... any suggestions?**


End file.
